Entering the ubiquitous era, M2M (Machine to Machine) communication technology is drawing attention. M2M communication technology is under study by many standard development organizations (SDOs) such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI and oneM2M. In M2M environments, communication between M2M related applications (network application/gateway application/device application) occurs and different entities may operate an M2M server part (e.g. common service entity (CSE)) and a network application, and thus there is a need for standardization for rights acquisition on necessary resources when data exchange with corresponding applications is required. Further, communication between M2M server parts occurs in a multi-M2M service provider environment. Even in this case, standardization is needed since different entities may operate the M2M server parts.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a mechanism in which an entity, which requests rights on resources, requests rights acquisition/change on a specific resource, a resource manager is notified of the request, a response to the request is received and the response is provided to the entity.